User blog:VanXFiona/OCA
Lieutenant Claudia Diamant 'is a fictional character in the Zoids VS series and Zoids: Legacy. She is Rottiger's main female protagonist and commanding officer. Overview Born from a renowned family of Zoid pilots, Claudia Diamant was ranked first lieutenant of the army, since her first meeting with Max Rubin, the first acting leader of Rottiger, since some changes occur in reverse, Claudia took place for Max's duty while he is out journeying. Since Max returns with a red Blade Liger (until its color changed to silver), she still continues her duty as captain. Claudia is known as an expert in close combat unlike Max. Somehow she takes pride of Empire's Rottiger Team. Personality Claudia is considered a beautiful Zoid pilot and is filled with pride. Her personality is similar to those of Fiona from Zoids: Guardian Force, and Kotona Elegance from Zoids: Genesis. In other words, Imperial soldiers are attracted to her attention, notably Kouki, but she actually disliked his lustful behavior. Claudia is also flirtatious and manipulative; as mentioned on a picture on the left, she somehow displays an enticing look by touching her lips. She also refers to the fact that being a female superior makes her tasks easier. On the other hand, Claudia takes no defeat with no regret, wherein she ends up crying after her first defeat against Max and his newly acquired Blade Liger. She later realized to accept her defeat when she later first piloted Max's Liger, and rewards him a CP-12 Attack Booster Unit. And Claudia sometimes looks down on Max's Zoid (but not the Zero Falcon), were she sometimes see it as a mere machine. Overall, she is a kind, caring person. She always watches over her subordinates and becomes worried if any of them find trouble. She tries to protect her friends if they are in danger as well, though it normally doesn't go so well. Like Fiona, Claudia is also an apologetic person, and normally apologizes every time she does something wrong. She even apologizes for things she didn't do, or for no reason at all (for example when she failed to defeat Max and his Blade Liger). Appearance In the game series, Claudia is shown with a rounded face. She has pink hair, with what appear to be a type of an ancient Zoidian hairbands in it. Her eye color is yellow. She does have a typical hour-glass shaped body. She only has one outfit she wears in the series, for some reason it is considered revealing. The outfit is a one-piece suit. The suit is multiply colors, but the main color being purple. The side of the suit is cut out. This cut starts at the lower chest, and ends at the hips. A front section is also cut out in the front of the suit. Claudia is seen wearing a white glove that covers her entire left hand, for the right hand, she has a red colored sleeve, and has grey-colored fingernails. For shoes, Claudia is wearing red boots with a white trim. Ability as a Zoid pilot Claudia pilots a Chimera Dragon when Max left the team, but she fell into the Chimera's control when she pulled it's "Berserker System", the only way for Max and his Blade Liger to save her, the Liger changed color to pearl white as it goes for its Frontal Blade Attack. After the Chimera was destroyed, she relied on Max's Blade Liger for combat practices until she acquires a Lord Gale. She also a Lightning Saix for high-speed combats, in addition, she also has a Dark Spiner. Claudia is exceptionally skilled when it comes to close-combats, she battles Max from time-to-time, but tends to be caught off guard whenever her Lord Gale, Dark Spiner or Lightning Saix is attacked, but her Lightning Saix gave her the advantage to battle Max and his Blade Liger, but when Max later acquired a Liger Zero Falcon, this is situation is not improved unlike when she fought his Blade Liger, even though Claudia is less successful than Max, but is nonetheless still a highly successful pilot. Claudia is seen piloting various Zoids, she is also seen piloting a Geno Breaker (Empire Story Mode), even an Iron Kong MK. II (Republic Story Mode). Relationships Even though Claudia acts like a female superior, she also forms her unique relationships; 'Max: Claudia is shown to have a deep respect towards Max. At her first defeat, Claudia ends up crying. But after weeping from her loss against Max, Claudia later copes with her potential as a Zoid pilot. She later rewards Max a set of weapons fit for his Blade Liger, which turns out to be a new set of Attack Boosters. Max's Blade Liger: Claudia sometimes see Max's Blade Liger as some sort of a mere machine, but in other words, Claudia thanked Max when he and the Liger bond and unlocked their potential in order for them to save her from the berserk Chimera Dragon. She does have a tendency to interact with the Liger, which the Liger itself understands her personality as it does with Max. Max lends his Liger to Claudia from time to time in case of combat exercises. Reiner: Reiner is very loyal to Claudia, he follows her everywhere, and has somewhat a motherly relationship with him. Kouki: Kouki is obviously attracted to Claudia, the two never interact very much, since Kouki is interested to "obey" orders from women like her, Claudia becomes skeptical for Kouki's indecency. Despite this, they are only in respective terms. Blue Unicorn: She is in good terms with Blue Unicorn. Zeru (Zoids: Legacy): She is in good terms with Zeru even though he is a Zenebas descendant. She even understands his motivations and his well-awareness against the Terra Geist group. Juno '(Zoids: Legacy): She is in good terms with Juno and she is also aware that she is being used by the Terra Geist organization. Quotations *"Mission confirmed, taking off now!"'' *''"Your command is almost perfect."'' *''"Boy, you do put fear on a child's mind."'' *''"This young boy understands well."'' *''"So your name is Zeru?'"''' *"''So, you're a Zenebas survivor?" *"Me, losing?" *"Let me try!" *"Just wait and see." *''"Juno was left by Terra Geist by that day, does this means she was spying on us?!"'' *"Rottiger power!" *"You can kiss me later!" *"You must be kidding, it's a miracle!" *''"It's my turn now, I'll show you the dance of death."'' *''"That's everybody wants to know."'' *''"You have a problem with that? Kouki Demon."'' *''"Big mouth, well just show me how you fight."'' *''"Blue Unicorn, Terra Geist, Bloody Death Saurer, couldn't be a perfect match?!"'' *''"Rottiger, Charge!"'' *''"Who is in the position to betray us? It gets down to the Information Department 3."'' *''"Silver Rabbit Team, maybe."'' Zoids piloted *Chimera Dragon *Lord Gale *Lightning Saix *Dark Spiner Category:Blog posts